A Different Compainion
by neveroutoftime
Summary: In her junior year of high school, the Doctor comes to Quinn Fabray's school, Mckinley high after spotting some suspicious activity going on at the American school.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray walked into school that morning as she would on any ordinary day, exhausted from the previous night's cheerleading practice, and glad that she was on the cheerleading squad again. A smile spread across her face when people waved to her, and parted the hallways to let her through. She was once again the It girl, queen bee, Miss. Popular, or whatever you call it. "Hey guys!" She called out as she passed Tina Cohen Chang, Mike Chang, and Finn Hudson. "Hey Quinn." They said as she walked away.

Suddenly, someone bumped into her, "Hey! Watch it!" She shouted before looking up at the tall guy. He wore all black leather, and a motorcycle helmet. There would be no recognizing him. She shrugged it off, and walked on into the hallways towards her locker. She was only stopped by a man covered in a black raincoat holding up a tie, "Told you so!" He shouted in a London accent before walking away down the hall. Quinn shrugged and smiled as she passed more glee club members, then cheerio squad members. She loved being surrounded by friends, and people who loved her just as much as she loved them.

The smile continued to be plastered on Quinn's face as she strode casually up to her locker, and reached up to do the combination. She didn't unlock her locker just yet though, for she felt a shock run up through her body, and saw a brief little spark of electricity run from her locker to her finger tip before pulling away. "That happened to me earlier too." A voice said, and Quinn looked up to see Brittany S. Pierce, a fellow cheerleader twirling her blonde high pony. Quinn laughed, "There is a thunderstorm coming in, I'm not surprised." She said. Brittany shrugged, "You're so smart." She said before walking off in a daze. Quinn giggled and shook her head as she finally reached up to open her locker, this time in success.

The school bell rang a moment later, causing Quinn to hurriedly look at herself in the mirror. Straight uniform? Check. Perfect high pony? Check. No makeup smudges? Check! She smiled to herself and slammed her locker shut before running off to Spanish class, which she had first period with her former best friend Santanna Lopez, and current boyfriend, Sam Evans, a football player who absolutely adored her. She cleared her mind of all thoughts as she began to notice the hallways getting empty, then she ran out towards Spanish class, like she would on any normal day.

As Quinn turned a corner towards the classroom, she noticed that rain had started to fall, and she nervously hurried to class, slamming the Spanish door open, and then slowly closing it as she hurried to her seat next to Sam, "Hey." She said taking his hand under the desk and squeezing it. "Hello Quinn." He said in a deep voice. She shook her head, "I have no idea what impression that was." She said with a sigh. He shrugged, "Didn't think you would!" He said in his normal voice. Quinn laughed and looked up at the board to see a man who wasn't Mr. Schuester writing something on the board. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Santanna smiling at her, "Hey, who's the sub?" She asked, "I've never seen this guy before." Quinn shrugged, "He's probably just new." She said.

A moment later, the man turned around to reveal a very handsome face, and body. He was tall, and slightly thin with gorgeous chestnut hair that stuck up in a small quiff. He had a very happy expression on his face, yet something seemed deeply sad in his brown as chocolate eyes. He wore a brown, pinstriped suit, and a tie, making him seem like your average ordinary teacher. "Good morning to you all, I'm Mr. Smith." He said in a clear, London accent. All the girls in the classroom giggled, including Quinn.

Mr. Smith ignored the giggles, and then began to teach, "Alright so, your teacher left me with some basic instructions, teaching you to properly conjugate these five verbs…" He said, then Quinn kind of lost focus and began to stare at him some more. She noticed tiny little things he did, like he'd occasionally look off into the distance as if looking for something, he'd shuffle around happily for one moment then get serious the next, and he often ran his hand through his gorgeous hair, causing all the girls to let out a sigh. Every single time they did that, he'd blush shyly, "I'm sorry if I'm distracting you ladies. Does your teacher normally do that?" He asked, bringing Quinn back to attention. Without thinking, she responded with, "Yes.", causing the whole class to burst into laughter, including Mr. Smith who looked up at Quinn and smiled. "I'm not alone then." He said, not seeming to believe it. Quinn nodded, "Nope." She mouthed.

Mr. Smith cleared his throat, and looked up at the class, "Alright then, moving on, who can conjugate ser or estar properly?" He asked looking around. No one raised their hand, and he sighed before pointing to someone in the back, a girl named Missy, "Alright, you, what's your name?" He asked. Missy blinked and flicked a piece of hair out of her face nervously, "Missy." She said. "Well, Missy, can you conjugate ser or estar for me?" He asked. She shook her head, "No." She answered quickly. He sighed, "Okay, moving on, um, how about…?" He started, and then left the sentence hanging before looking around the room, and then stopping straight on Quinn. "You." He finished. She blinked, "Me?" She asked confused, sounding like her former eighth grade loser self. The class chuckled lightly, and Mr. Smith smiled, "Yeah, you." He said. Quinn blinked one more time, before answering him loud and clear, "Estoy, estas, esta, estamos, estais, estan." Earning her an encouraging wink from Sam.

Mr. Smith smiled again, "Nice job, what's your name?" He asked kindly. Quinn felt her voice freeze in her throat for a moment before answering him, "Q-Q-Quinn." She stuttered out. He nodded, "Thank you Quinn." He said turning his attention back to the board. She sighed and looked at her feet, she still hated when teachers turned their attention on her, even hot ones, because all she did was blush like crazy. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to find Santanna passing her a note, "Read now." She whispered as Quinn turned back around. She opened the note, which read, "Sweety, you're taken. But I don't blame you for looking at him like that. What girl doesn't want to take him into a janitors closet and rip his pants off?" causing Quinn to let out a burst of laughter. Mr. Smith turned around, "What's so funny girls?" He asked. Santanna and Quinn both shook their heads, "Nothing." They answered at the same time.

Sam turned to her, "Do you think we'll still have glee practice if we've got a sub?" He asked. Quinn shrugged, "At this school, he'll just replace Mr. Schue, remember what happened with Holly Holiday? She replaced him in the glee club too." She said. Sam laughed, "Almost permanently." He said sarcastically. She smiled at the memory, "Yeah, I just don't know if it's a good idea to be absent a week from sectionals." She said twirling a piece of her hair in her ponytail. Sam shrugged, "Yeah, and I'm still really nervous about sectionals this weekend. We're leads this time." He said. Quinn smiled, "A welcome change, I was worried about sitting through another rock duet between Berry and Finn." She said, slipping ice into her voice when she said their names.

Sam was about to respond when the bell rang all of a sudden, and they had to go to second period. They both stood up, packed their things, and walked out the door. "I'll miss you." Sam said taking her free hand when they got out. Quinn smiled, and leaned closer to his face as they propped themselves against the wall outside the classroom. "I'll see you in glee practice, you shouldn't miss me that much." She said leaning in and giving him a long kiss just as the door opened one last time, and Mr. Smith walked out. The two of them pulled away, and the teacher smiled at them as he walked away, a strange sadness in his eyes that Quinn couldn't quite understand, but she wished she knew more.

Sam looked on after him, "He's a strange guy isn't he?" He asked. Quinn nodded, "Yeah, there's just something so odd about that guy." She said, then she shrugged it off. "I gotta go, I'll see you later." She said, then kissed him one last time before running off to second period where, unfortunately, she had power couple Rachel Berry, and Finn Hudson. That was going to be fun, she thought as she rolled her eyes. She quickly wiped all angry emotions off her face, and put a fake smile on as she strode casually into the room, not looking at the two horny teenagers in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

The day passed slowly, the rain never letting up, not once. Quinn's boredom only grew, and she found herself looking forward to the glee practice that was scheduled later. In between classes she'd also look forward to seeing Sam, exchanging a few words and kisses, then heading off to the next class happy. She'd done the same the previous year with Finn, before everything had fallen apart. The thought quickly departed her mind, this was not the time to be thinking about her ex-boyfriend, who she still secretly longed for in the back of her head.

At last, the clock ticked towards 3:30, the second hand was in the 6th position on the clock. Quinn watched eagerly as it ticked forward into the 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th positions. "Come on…" She mumbled under her breath, eager to get to glee. Finally, the bell rang and Quinn excitedly grabbed all her books and dashed out of her history classroom towards the choir room. After a moment she saw Santanna and Brittany, pinkies linked walking in the same direction. "Hey!" She called, and they stopped and turned around. "What's up?" Brittany asked. Quinn smiled, "I'm just excited for glee, you know, and the fact that the super hot Spanish sub will be there. We can find out if he can sing or not!" She said. Santanna nodded, "That's a super hot quality in a man." She said linking her other arm with Quinn's and leading the unholy trinity off to glee practice.

The Doctor grabbed his empty, brown brief case and walked out of the classroom the moment the students left. He looked around for a map of the school that might tell him where to find the choir room, and he saw it just outside of a classroom that was encased in glass, which turned out to just be an office upon closer inspection. He smiled at the office, his TARDIS had once disguised itself as a similar sort of office when its chameleon circuit still worked properly.

He shook his head and returned to gazing at the map. A frown appeared upon his face a moment later, he couldn't find the choir room on the map. Just as he was about to turn around and leave, someone cleared their throat behind him, and he turned around to see a pale ginger woman with 1960's style clothes. "Hi, you must be new." The woman said, "I'm Emma, Emma Pillsbury the student counselor." She held out her hand and the Doctor shook it. "I'm John, John Smith." He replied. Emma giggled at his accent, "Nice to meet you John, now, you look lost, what are you trying to find?" She asked shyly looking over his shoulder at the map.

He sighed, "The choir room, the teacher who runs it is absent today, and I'm subbing for him." He said. Emma's happy face faltered a little, then rose back up into a happy smile again, "Of course, I'll lead you there." She said turning and clicking her heels with every step she took in the direction of the choir room. The Doctor followed her, and tried to make conversation. "So, what is this glee club called?" He asked. Emma looked shocked, "I'm surprised you know what glee clubs are!" She shouted, "But they're called the New Directions." She smiled at the name, so did the Doctor. "That has a nice ring to it." He said.

"It really does, Mr. Schuester's good at that kind of thing."  
"Seems so."  
"I should warn you though, expect the unexpected in this club."  
"I'm prepared for anything, trust me, if you were me, you'd learn to expect just about anything."

Emma giggled, "I believe you don't worry." She said, suddenly stopping in her tracks, and pointing her finger down the hallway, "There it is." She said, "Last room on the right." The Doctor quickly thanked her and walked down the hall, which lit up brightly when lightning struck just outside. He could hear singing, and music all the way from where he was, which put a smile on his face. He'd needed to hear some music, maybe it could help him escape from his recent loss, Rose. He missed her dearly, and he still felt the fresh pain from when he didn't get to say, "I love you". He'd realized too late how much he'd loved her, and now he couldn't get her back.

He slid along the wall, and the singing stopped. A boy's voice rang out from inside the room, "Hurry, Finn, look the doors, I'll butter the floor, and we'll all switch names!" He shouted. The Doctor heard the sound of the two choir room doors locking, then he looked into the room to see two boys wearing red and yellow letterman jackets scrubbing the floor near the doors with butter. He laughed at the sight, Emma had been correct this club would involve expecting the unexpected. "Boys, stop, it's immature, let's just switch names!" A short, brunette girl with a loud voice exclaimed, and they just shook their heads, "Come on Rachel you gotta live a little." The taller of the two said before standing up and slipping in his own butter trap. The whole room burst into laughter, and so did the doctor.

He waited another moment before feeling for his sonic screwdriver in his pocket, and pulling it out. Making sure no one was around to see, the doctor pressed a button on the sonic screwdriver and the door unlocked, he then opened it and stepped inside, shoving his little device into his pocket. "Hello Glee club!" He exclaimed as he walked in, right over the butter trap, not slipping at all. The two jocks who had set the trap blinked at him in amazement. "Dude, how'd you do that?" The one with a mohawk asked him. The Doctor shrugged as he wrote his fake name on the board, "It's all a matter of balancing your feet the right way in the shoe you wear, which will allow you to gain, or lose balance." He said, stopping himself before he explained the laws of physics to a jock. He also didn't want girls to keep staring at him so lustfully.

He turned around when he finished scribbling, and he noticed the jock staring blankly at him, "What?" He asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Never mind, alright so, what are you guys working on?" He asked. Several mouths opened, but before they could begin to form their words, the little brunette smiled and began to speak, "We have a competition called sectionals coming up this weekend, and unfortunately I won't have a solo but I still care about you background people enough to point it out." She said quickly crossing her purple legging covered legs. The Doctor swallowed hard, feeling as if he'd just received too much information, "Is your name Rachel Berry by any chance?" He asked. Rachel nodded, "Yeah, why?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged, "Your reputation precedes you." He said.

The room was quickly abuzz with laughter, even the tall jock sitting next to Rachel was laughing until she punched his arm lightly and he stopped. The Doctor quieted the lot of them down, and looked among their faces, "Alright let's get to know each other's names a little." He said, "I'm John Smith." He said pointing to the board, then at a blonde cheerleader, "And you are?" He asked. The girl blinked, "Mike Chang." She said. The Doctor laughed, "Alright very funny, the classic name switch, what's your real name?" He asked. She blinked again, "Um, Brittany S. Pierce." She said. The Doctor smiled, and then one by one he went down the line.  
"Artie Abrams."

"Tina Cohen Chang."  
"Mike Chang."  
"Santanna Lopez, and by the way, you can give me private lessons anytime."

"Rachel Berry."  
"Finn Hudson."

"Puck."

"Sam Evans."

"Lauren Zizes."

"Mercedes Jones."  
"Q-Quinn Fabray."

The Doctor smiled at the last name, "I had you in a Spanish class earlier, you were next to Sam." He said. Santanna coughed, "I was behind them." She said into her hand. The Doctor rolled his eyes, and continued to stare at all of them, "So, would you like to rehearse, or take a day off to just do what you want?" He asked, knowing the response. Rachel stood up, "We can't just slack off guys sectionals is in three days." She said. The Doctor nodded, "Of course why don't we take a vote, all in favor of sectionals rehearsal?" He asked, and Rachel raised her hand, "All in favor of a jam session?" the rest of them raised their hands.

Rachel sat down, defeated as the Doctor took a seat in one of the choir rooms many chairs. The kids slowly walked up to different instruments, some sat on a piano, others stood there. Sam picked up a guitar and walked over to Quinn, "What song?" He asked. Quinn bit her lip and put her index finger to her chin, reminding the Doctor ever so slightly of Rose when she was nervous. Just as it seemed she would freeze in fright, a smile came to Quinn's face. "Well, why don't we show Mr. Smith what we do here? He may come here again!" She said turning to the Doctor. "Mr. Smith, what song do you wanna sing?" She asked. The Doctor thought for a moment of his favorite Earth song, then he settled on one thing he'd always loved, "Footloose." He said, and Sam grinned, "Good thing we have a big music vocabulary." He said beginning to strum out the tune.

The kids began to sing the song in a whole new way, taking on new harmonies and back ground vocals. The Doctor found it touching both of his long broken hearts, and he stood up and walked over by the piano. They reached the chorus, and Quinn left Sam's side and grabbed the Doctor's hand pulling him out onto the middle of the floor. Santanna and Brittany who wore the same cheerleading uniform as Quinn's ran up beside them and taught him some quick dance steps, very simple back, forth, cross leg step forward, then back, then spin whatever girl was next to you around. The kids sitting on the piano clapped to the beat of the song as they reached the second chorus, and Sam and Quinn sang together. The Doctor spun her around, and as he did he could hear her sing, she had a nice voice. It was official, he liked these kids.

The Doctor soon found himself belting out the song with them, and he enjoyed it, he hadn't sang much since before Rose, and he hadn't danced since he was in his ninth form. He smiled as they finished the song, and he walked over and took off his suit jacket, revealing a dress shirt underneath, and causing the girls to squeal a little bit. He looked over his shoulder to see Brittany right behind him, "Yeah?" He asked. She shrugged, "Can I hug you?" She asked quietly. The Doctor shrugged, "Um, okay?" He asked before the blonde cheerleader threw herself into his arms randomly. She pulled away, "I make it a rule to hug all teachers just to make sure the teacher making machine put love into their hearts." She said. He walked over to the piano as Brittany skipped away to Finn and Puck, who weren't even looking at each other as she approached.

The Doctor wondered what that was about. "Hey, Mr. Smith?" A voice asked from behind him, "Yeah?" He asked turning around to see Tina and Mercedes sitting on the piano next to him. "Brittany's a little dumb, loveable, but dumb as hell." Mercedes said. The Doctor nodded, "Oh, okay." He said. "Oh, and way to go on getting Rachel to quiet down, she never does that to Mr. Schuester, or any sub. How'd you do it?" Tina asked quietly. He blushed, "I um, have my ways around people I don't know very well." He said with a wink as the other kids ushered themselves into another song, this time Finn pulled Rachel out onto the floor, "Come on, you'll love it." He said.

"Fine," Rachel muttered, "But something broadway, preferably from Funny Girl." The Doctor's eyes fell to the ground, he'd watched that movie with Rose once, they'd both loved it. The beginning chords of 'Don't rain on my parade.' Echoed throughout the choir room, and Rachel began to sing, the others rolled their eyes at first but joined in. After a moment, the Doctor heard himself singing along under his breath. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, it was Mercedes, and she was raising a sassy eyebrow at him, and winking, "Go ahead, belt it out." She said pointing at Rachel. The Doctor shook his head and let the song go on.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day…

Quinn walked into school once again happy, and refreshed from a goodnights sleep despite the dreary weather they were having. People waved to her like they did yesterday, and she smiled back as she headed into the gym for a cheerios practice. She could hear Sue Sylvester screaming already, "You lazy bunch of slack dogs! Just disgraceful! How dare you call yourself human beings?" She shouted angrily into her megaphone as Quinn walked up to the door, experiencing that shocking sensation again as she touched it. Santanna walked up behind her, "That happened to me this morning." She said, causing Quinn to jump, "You too?" She asked. Santanna nodded, "Yeah, I was entering the school, and then, bzzzzt! I'm zapped!" She shouted.

The two girls stared at each other in silence for a moment, then Quinn looked at the door again, "Let's get inside before we get the worst scream out of our lives." She said, opening the door, then keeping it open so Santanna could enter. The two of them walked out onto the gym floor and set down their bags before lining up to practice their California Gurls regionals routine. Santanna looked nervous as she took her place by the fire cannon on one of the ramps. The song began and the girls all moved to the music. Luckily for Santanna, this rehearsal was the last one without the use of the fire and the bikers.

After practice Quinn headed out to first period, and smiled when she saw that Mr. Schuester was back. "Hey Mr. Schue." She said with a slight smile on her face as she sat down in her desk next to Sam. "Hey Quinn." He said, then he faced the class, "Alright, so Mr. Smith said you guys were great, smart kids, so that's good, now, please do that for me." He begged looking at all of their faces. They all moaned out at, "Yes Mr. Schuester." In a chorus of depressing sounds. Mr. Schue didn't care, he was too busy looking at the strange doodles on the bottom of the attendance paper left by the substitute. They were circles, lines, and planet looking things, some doodles looked like strange words from a foreign language.

He couldn't understand them, so he simply ignored the doodles, and took attendance like a normal teacher would, even if he was mildly freaked out. He reached down to grab the clipboard, and just when he was about to touch it he was shocked by a miniature bolt of lightning. "Did anyone else see that?" He asked nervously. The class shook their heads, only Sam, Quinn, and Santana nodded. "That happened to me earlier at cheerios practice." Quinn said. Santana sighed, "Same." She said.

The rest of the class went by without anyone saying much, except Mr. Schue, who was lecturing the class on vocabulary. Quinn couldn't focus on anything but the weird zapping, until she received a text from Mercedes.

Have you seen the rain?

No. Quinn replied.

Look outside.

Quinn obeyed the text, and slowly turned her head towards the window of the classroom facing outside, and in the process, she got a glimpse of Mr. Smith standing outside in the hallway looking nervous. She shook it off and looked at the rain, then she gasped, it was going up! "Oh my god." She said blinking several times just to make sure she wasn't going crazy. Sam looked at her strangely, then followed her gaze towards the rain, and swore under his breath, "Aliens." He said. Santana's eyes widened, "What the hell is going on?" She asked loudly, causing everyone else's attention to divert to the rain that was going up. A bunch of gasps emanated through the whole room. Mr. Schuester stopped his lecture, mid word, mouth open wide in a horrified o.

Suddenly, a blinding flash of white light appeared, and the ground beneath their feet shook violently, and Quinn was thrown out of her seat as the shaking grew more violent, and the light even brighter. In the middle of nowhere, with no warning, it stopped, and the light faded to darker than it was before, much darker, too dark in fact. She could hear screams echoing up and down the halls, and it began to frighten her. She almost didn't want to know what they were about, but she had to. Quinn looked up at Sam, who was walking up to the window, "They took us to the moon!" He shouted, and Quinn ran up, "Oh my god." She said, "Shouldn't we be dead right now? These aren't air tight." The classroom door opened and closed, "Right you are, Quinn Fabray, they aren't airtight, we should be dead, yet we're not." Mr. Smith said walking into the room. Sam and Santana stand protectively next to Quinn, and she shrugs them off like a jacket, "I wanna walk outside." She said to Mr. Smith. He raised an eyebrow, "We could die." He said. Quinn smirked, "We could not." She retorted.

Mr. Smith's face grew into a smile, "Good, bring your friend he seems to like alien stuff." He said motioning to Sam. Santana glared at him for not mentioning her, but then he turned around and said, "Well, I guess you can come too, if you don't mind taking a few risks." Santana's eyes lit up as she pranced towards the classroom door and out into the hallway with Sam, Quinn, and Mr. Smith. They slowed down their fast pace as they reached the doors, "Who wants to do the honors of potentially killing all four of us?" Santana asked. Mr. Smith stepped forward, "I'll do it." He said willingly pushing open the doors, and taking in a deep breath of air. "Wow." He exhaled, "We're breathing on the moon." He said walking out further. Quinn followed after him, "This is incredible." She said, "Come on guys." She motioned for Sam and Santana to follow her, and they reluctantly did.

Mr. Smith picked up a rock from the gray surface, and threw it out into the distance. A blue light appeared about thirty feet away, as if it were a wall, a barrier keeping the rock in. Mr. Smith frowned, "This is the only air we've got, the air surrounding the school. We're going to run out of air." He said, "How many people are in this school?" Quinn shrugged, "Um, about eight hundred?" She guessed. Mr. Smith did some calculations in his head, "Oh that's too much for me to think." He said after a moment. Quinn sighed, "Who would trap us on the moon?" She asked, then she heard a loud noise, like a plane engine from above. "Why don't you ask them?" Mr. Smith asked as five, tall, round space ships appeared above. "Oh my god." Quinn said covering her mouth.

Sam and Santana both ran back inside in fright, but Quinn and the doctor stayed as the ships landed, and what appeared to be soldiers climbed out. "They're… Aliens… Real aliens… This is sick…" Quinn said. "Judoon." Mr. Smith replied. Quinn stared at him strangely, "How would you know that?" She asked. The teacher sighed, and looked her in the eye, "Well, for starters my name's not John Smith, it's the Doctor." He said. Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Doctor who?" She asked quizzically. The Doctor shrugged, "Just the Doctor." He said.

Quinn shook her head in disbelief, "Anyway, what are they?" She asked. The Doctor sighed, "They're space police." He said leading her inside the school, where the hallways were now filled with confused, and scared students and teachers. Several of them looked at Quinn and the Doctor in horror when they saw them come in from outside. "It's fine there's an air pocket keeping us safe!" Quinn shouted as the Doctor lead her through the crowds and into the cafeteria where the jadoon were entering the building. Several people screamed, but one familiar face stepped out and decided to welcome them.

Quinn watched in disbelief as Finn Hudson approached one of them, "Hi, we're um, humans from Earth." He said, and the judoon in front of him pressed him against the wall. "Dude chill I was just trying to help!" He exclaimed as the judoon pressed a small scanning device against Finn's face. "Designation Earth English. Commence full scan." He said, then they scanned Finn with their devices while Quinn watched in fear, "They're not gonna hurt him are they?" She asked, feeling herself shake from behind the potted plant she and the Doctor were hiding behind. He shook his head, "They're just scanning him, they'll only get him if he's an alien, which is going to be very bad news for me." He said running a nervous hand through his gorgeous hair. Quinn's eyebrows furrowed, "Why?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her, "Come on, think about it." He said.

She watched his eyes for any sign that he was lying, "I don't know if I believe you…" She said slowly. The Doctor pulled something out of the pocket of his blue suit jacket, it was a stethoscope. "How'd you fit that in there?" Quinn asked in disbelief as he handed it to her. "I can prove it, I've got two hearts." He said. She laughed, "Okay." She said taking the stethoscope out of his hands and putting the two ear buds into her ears before pressing the other end against the left side of his chest. She heard a heartbeat, then she pressed it to the right side, another heart beat. Her mouth fell open, "Oh my god." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile…

Mr. Figgins Secretary was busily working away at her computer, deciding to try to send emails to worried parents. Mr. Figgins had left her alone there just moments ago, and she'd already longed for his presence there again. "Um, excuse me miss. Florence?" A voice called out, and Florence looked up to see Missy Carton staring straight at her, "Hello Missy, I'm busy dear, please go bug someone else." She snapped. Missy shook her head, "But Miss Florence, I'm so scared, those aliens are looking for me." She said. Miss Florence laughed, "That's a ton of bull shit." She said. Missy shook her head and pulled a straw out of her leather bag. "You're not going to think that in a minute." She said sticking a straw into Miss Florence's neck, causing her to scream.

Finn Hudson walked down the hallways with Mr. Schuester and the judoon trying to calm people down as the creatures scanned them. "Stay calm, it's just a scan you'll be fine." He said as he stepped over someone's foot. He passed a hockey player, Rick "the stick" Neilson, who stood up as he walked away. Finn was about to walk into a classroom, but Mr. Schuester stopped him, "Stop that kid!" he shouted, pointing at Rick, who had grabbed a vase and was charging towards one of the judoon with it. Finn lunged for him, but he was too late, Rick had smashed the vase into the Judoon's head.

The creature turned around to reveal a slightly angered face, "Crime! Charge: Physical assault, plea: guilty, Sentence: Execution." He said before taking his gun out, and shooting Rick, who was instantly incinerated. "You didn't have to do that." Finn said. "Justice is swift." The Judoon replied emotionlessly. Mr. Schue patted Finn's shoulder, "It's okay, let's just make sure that doesn't happen again." He said leading Finn onwards down the hallway.

Meanwhile…

The Doctor took Quinn's hand and they ran towards the school library, the Doctor hoped to gain access to McKinley's files on students and teachers to see if there was anything strange about any of them. He knew for certain he had not committed a crime, unless losing someone you loved very much was a crime. "Doctor!" Quinn shouted suddenly, yanking his hand as he almost passed the library. He smiled, "Aha." He said walking inside. "It's so dark in here." Quinn murmured.

"We are on the moon."  
"I still can't believe it, I feel like I'm going to wake up any second now and this'll all be a dream, and I'll still be back where I was last year."

"Where was that?"  
"Um, it's nothing, forget I said that."

"Okay."

The Doctor decided not to bother her about it anymore, but he knew, something was bugging her almost as much as losing Rose was bugging him. He let go of her hand as he approached a computer and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "What's that?" Quinn asked. "A screwdriver, except, it's sonic." He replied pressing the button, making the tip of it give off a bright blue light. "Whoa." Quinn said sitting down next to it as he pointed it at the computer. The Doctor smiled, "Keep an eye out for judoon for me." He whispered. Quinn nodded and turned around looking everywhere through the windows, but there were no rhinoceros looking aliens around. "We're clear." She said turning back to where the Doctor had logged onto the computer. "Alright I have the records." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of glasses.

"What do they say?" Quinn asked. The Doctor sighed, "It'll take some time to find the right one, and we don't have a ton of that, we'll run out of air by the time I find the bad guy." He said. Quinn laughed, "The bad guy, what if it's a girl?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged, "The bad girl then." He said casually as the computer screen suddenly went blank with only one message on screen, Files deleted. "Oh this bloody computer!" The Doctor shouted, "They drained the memory, oh that's clever." He said running his hand through his hair and mumbling something about the jadoon that Quinn didn't understand. She sighed, "Let's go see if Principal Figgins did it, he's kind of an idiot." She said. The Doctor nodded, "You lead the way." He said ushering her, and himself out of the library.

The two ran down the hallway towards Figgin's office, as if nothing could stop them, absolutely nothing. Quinn only stopped them when they actually reached Figgins office. She didn't bother knocking as she sauntered in there casually like a student would do on any ordinary day. "Mr. Figgins?" She called, but there was no response. Then she saw the man in the black leather, and motorcycle helmet, and she gasped as another man dressed just like him appeared and they walked slowly towards her. A second later, a face she hadn't expected to see here appeared, "Missy?" Quinn asked. The she devil grinned, "Kill her!" She commanded the men in black.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn ran out of the office for dear life grabbing the Doctor's arm as she ran, "It's Missy! She was drinking blood!" She shouted as they ran towards the electricity closets. Quinn led the Doctor into one that said, "Warning! Electric material!" and closed the door. The Doctor locked it behind them, and began to gather up cables from the shelf, and connecting them to the ground as quickly as he possibly could. Quinn didn't bother asking what he was doing, she was pretty sure she knew. "Alright, Quinn, pull the lever that starts spraying the water when I say so." He said, and she prepared to pull the lever.

The Doctor pressed a few buttons on his sonic screwdriver, and it hummed a low, electrical sounding hum as he got up on the table and waved it at the ceiling. "Isn't that enough Doctor?" Quinn asked, and he smiled, "You called me Doctor." He said. Quinn blushed before hearing a banging sound on the door. "Alright get ready." The Doctor said throwing a plastic sheet over Quinn, and aiming his sonic screwdriver at the sprinklers on the ceiling.

The man burst in, and the Doctor screamed, "Now!" At Quinn, who quickly obeyed, and watched as water squirted out of two of the sprinklers right onto the creature, and when the Doctor touched the sonic screwdriver to the cables reaching into the water, it became electrically charged, killing the man. The Doctor stopped the water, and shook around a bit. "You can come out now, I've absorbed all the electricity." He said. Quinn blinked at him, "How? That should've killed you!" She exclaimed. He nodded, "I'm not human remember?" He asked. Quinn looked at the ground as the Doctor muttered something about putting the electricity in his shoe, then started screaming, "Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! OW! OW!" before taking his shoes off.

Quinn stared at him for a moment, "You're absolutely insane!" She shouted. The Doctor smiled, "Never doubt that about me Quinn! Now, Allonsy!" He shouted before running out of the room. Quinn followed hurriedly after him, not wanting to get left behind.

Meanwhile…

Missy walked out of the office casually, like nothing was wrong in the world. The judoon continued to walk down the hallway scanning terrified teachers and students. She, however, remained calm as a judoon approached her with his scanner, and scanned. "Designation: Human." He muttered afterwards, then drew a black X on the back of her hand. As he walked away, Missy held up her hand to her face, and smiled darkly at it, she was now hidden, and could commence her plan, her very wicked plan.

Quinn and the Doctor ran along towards Figgins office, to try to find Missy. The Doctor opened the door for Quinn, since she was a bit scared of entering on her own accord. The odd pair walked deeper into the office, and Quinn nearly screamed at Miss Florence's lifeless body. When she'd been in there just moments ago, she hadn't realized that Missy had been sucking Florence dead. "Oh my god." She breathed. The Doctor's face grew solemn next to her, and he bent down next to the dead woman, "She's been drained dry…" He murmured. Quinn blinked, "What sort of creature does that?" She asked. The Doctor looked her in the eye, "She's a plasmavore." He said, "Internal shape shifters, she absorbed Miss. Florence's blood to appear human on the scans, we've got to find her before it's too late!" he shouted standing up and running towards the door. "Wait." Quinn ordered him, before bending down and closing the woman's eyes.

The Doctor nodded at Quinn's noble deed, and then proceeded to hold the door for her as she walked out. "Thanks." She said weakly as she stepped out. He nodded, "You're handling it better than I'd assumed." He said. Quinn smiled, "Trust me, I'm no weakling." She said as they walked down the hallway. "Quinn!" Someone shouted from behind, and the pair turned to find Sam. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked, and the Doctor backed away awkwardly facing the wall full of trophies. Quinn sighed, "I've been trying to save this school, doing what you talk about doing so often, being the hero." She said. Sam nodded, "Oh, okay, can I come?" He asked. The Doctor nodded, "Sure, if you don't ask me a billion questions." He said. Sam smiled, "I won't, I most certainly won't." He said.

It was seconds later that Sam was asking a million questions. "Who are you? Why are you kidnapping my girlfriend? Do you know who's responsible for this? Are you an alien?" He'd asked within the first fifteen seconds. The Doctor shrugged, "I'm the Doctor, no I'm not kidnapping your girlfriend she came with me, it's just the judoon calm down. Yes, I am an alien." He replied calmly as they walked down the hall to find the woman who'd killed Florence. Sam gasped, "That is so cool, what kind of alien are you?" He asked.

"Time Lord."

"What do you do?"

"Travel through time and space."

"How?"  
"We are all in danger of death, and you're worried about how I travel through time and space?"

"Well…" Sam started, but Quinn interrupted him, "He always does this, he's obsessed with imitations, and aliens and all that, a secret geek they call it." She said, and the Doctor nodded slowly as the group turned a corner to face the judoon. The one in front of them pulled out his scanner and confirmed her human, then he moved on to Sam, and confirmed him human, then he turned to the Doctor. "Designation: Nonhuman." He said, and the Doctor grabbed Sam and Quinn's hands before running off down the halls. The judoon fired at them as they fled causing Quinn to scream loudly as they turned another corner and headed towards a set of doors leading outside, "We've got air, let's go!" Quinn shouted pushing the doors open and running out onto the open moon towards the auditorium building.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and the Doctor quickly followed after her as she ran like mad towards the place that was so familiar to her, that she'd been in a thousand times, but this time, on the moon. She loved the feeling of a new ground underneath her feet, the way that she glided lightly over the surface of the moon weightlessly, and the sensation that nothing could hold her back. She was finally free from everything now that she wasn't on the same planet. "Whoo hoo!" She screamed as she approached the auditorium's back door, and threw it open. She dashed inside, and she could hear the Doctor and Sam right behind her as she ran deeper in, until she found the stage. The sound of the door slamming shut a couple of seconds later echoed throughout the empty building, and Quinn turned around to see the Doctor and Sam run up behind her. "Good god you're fast." The Doctor said. Quinn smiled her 1,000 watt smile at him, "Well, I love running, gotta love the running." She said.

The Doctor smiled at her before hearing Sam clear his throat, "Um, we should get out of here they probably followed us." He said. Quinn shrugged, "You wanna check?" She asked sincerely. He nodded, and walked out of the room to find out if any of them were coming. The Doctor walked closer to Quinn, "We need to find Florence before they scan her." He whispered, leaning against the stage. Quinn nodded, "Yeah, but what if they already did?" She asked. The Doctor looked at the ground, "Well, there's another option, but, I don't think you'll like it, I know he certainly won't." He said motioning to Sam who was walking back. "They're on their way out here, we should get over to the Cafeteria." He said taking Quinn's hand. She nodded, and followed Sam out, watching over her shoulder as the Doctor followed her.

The three of them carefully walked out of the auditorium, and into the upper floor of the school. The Doctor nervously ran a hand through his hair again as he looked into every classroom, "They've done this part already." He said observing the students with X's on their hands. "So, who are they looking for?" Sam asked. The Doctor cleared his throat, "A Plasmavore." He said, "One of them is here, disguised as a student, and they're trying to find it." Quinn sighed, "She killed Miss. Florence Sam, I saw her." She said and Sam put an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay." He said, "Which student?" Quinn gulped, "Um, Missy. You know the girl who pretended to be Miss. Popular last year?" She asked. Sam nodded, and continued walking, until he crashed into the Doctor, who had suddenly stopped, then Quinn crashed into Sam, and all three of them fell to the floor, causing the students in the classroom to giggle.

The Doctor sat up, embarrassed by his fall, and returned his gaze to what had stopped him in the first place. It was a sign for the electrical supply room downstairs, with a HIGH VOLTAGE warning plastered on the bottom. "She's as clever as me." The Doctor said running his hand through his hair yet again. It now had a messy, but slightly sexy in Quinn's mind look to it. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. The Doctor shrugged, "Sam, go find your teacher, I may need his help later." He lied, "There's a new problem added to the list." Sam stood his ground, "Why would I just leave you and her behind?" He asked. The Doctor laughed, "Trust me, I wouldn't try to do anything to your girlfriend, my only job is keeping people safe." He said, "Now go."

This time, Sam obeyed. The Doctor turned to Quinn, "Alright let's go downstairs." He said taking her hand and leading her down the staircase that was just ahead. Quinn smiled the whole way down as she was lead out of the staircase and into the hallway, one end full of judoon, the other was full of students. The Doctor looked at his new friend, "Alright do you trust me?" He asked. Quinn nodded, "Yeah, you're the only one who knows what's going on." She replied. He sighed, "Alright I promise you what I'm about to do is purely to distract them and it means nothing. Okay? Absolutely nothing." He said. Quinn nodded, "Okay." She said slightly confused, not knowing what he meant.

She found out a moment later when the Doctor pressed his lips onto hers in a kiss that others thought was one of passion and love, but both Quinn and the Doctor knew was nothing. Her thoughts went everywhere, she couldn't believe that she was kissing a man who was supposedly a substitute teacher, then a guy known as the Doctor. She also couldn't believe that she was kissing an alien, someone nonhuman. He pulled away, and ran down the hallway towards the electrical closets, which were giving off a frightening glow from underneath the doors. Quinn laughed as he ran, "That was nothing?" She asked in disbelief.

She turned around, and struggled slightly breath in deeply when she saw the jadoon heading straight for her. "I know who you're looking for! She's a teenage girl! Her name's Missy!" Quinn shouted. The judoon scanned her, "Human- wait! Non-human trace detected! Initiate full scan!" He ordered. Quinn quickly found herself pressed against a wall terrified, and struggling to find fresh air, she was running out of that quickly.

Sam ran back towards the one place he knew all of his friends would be right then, the choir room. "Rachel! Tina! Mike! Artie! Anyone!" He shouted as he ran down the one hallway that was empty. He burst into the choir room to find everyone but Quinn, Finn, and inside. "Where the hell is Quinn?" Santana asked him, "I thought you guys ran off together!" She began to go on a screaming rampage at him, but Brittany, Rachel, and Mercedes pulled her back. "Oh hell no! We may be dying, but I'm not havin' the last thing I hear be your screaming voice!" Mercedes shouted.

Sam nearly choked, "She's with the Doctor, she's with Mr. Smith, he's an alien." He said. The girls backed away from him as quickly as they could, eyes wide in disbelief. "What? Haven't you seen those rhinos?" Sam asked. The room showed him the back of their hands, they were covered with black X's. "So you have seen them." He said. The kids nodded, "We've been in here ever since, just waiting for someone to walk in and give us directions." Rachel said, "I tried to but, as usual these stubborn people ignored me." Sam rolled his eyes and walked deeper into the room, struggling to take a breath, "We're running out of air." He said, sitting down next to Brittany. "Pray god the Doctor saves us all." He added.

The Doctor had just run away from a very stunned Quinn, who was currently being examined by jadoon. Perfect, he'd get just enough time to prove to them that Missy was who they were looking for, not him. He smiled as he threw open a door to one of the many gigantic electrical closets, and entered the room. Electricity crackled through the air, making his hair stand on end. He looked around, and on the other side of a metal shelf, he saw a high school aged girl tinkering around with machinery that was alive with miniature lightning bolts running through it. The Doctor walked closer, until he rammed into a small plastic chair, causing a loud noise. The girl turned around, revealing a pale face, brown eyes, brown curly hair, and a bloodthirsty expression on her face.

The Doctor pretended to panic, "Have you seen these- these things these rhino things? And we're on the moon! What are we doing on the moon?" He asked. Missy smirked, "Mr. Smith you aren't as intelligent as I'd previously thought." She said, then she looked behind the Doctor at one of the men in black, "Get him." She commanded it, and the thing grabbed the Doctor's arms pinning them behind his back. The Doctor gulped nervously, "So, what are you doing here?" He asked. Missy smiled, "Well, I've set the electricity levels to over 50 million volts." She said. The Doctor thought for a moment, then said, "In college I studied electricity, isn't that level fatal?" He asked. Missy nodded, "It'll fry anything within 250,000 miles." She replied.

The Doctor thought again, "Um, I also studied geography, doesn't that distance include the Earth?" He asked. The girl's smile turned wicked, "Yes, it does, but I'll be safe here in this room while everyone dies. Then the Judoon ships will be mine to use to escape." She said, her eyes suddenly seeming red in the lighting. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "You're talking as if you're some sort of an alien." He said. Missy nodded slowly, very slowly, and a grin spread across the Doctor's face, "No way."  
"Oh yes way."

"You're kidding me."  
"I'm not."  
"I'm talking to an alien?"  
"Mm-hmm!"

"A real alien?"  
"Yes, but I'm hidden." Missy said waving the back of her hand in front of his face. The Doctor tried to hide the disappointment he felt when he saw the black X drawn on there by the judoon. "That must be why they're increasing their scans." He murmured, just loudly enough so that Missy could hear him. "They're doing what?" She asked alarmed. The Doctor shrugged casually, "They said something about, 'Can't identify nonhuman, increase scans by 60%.'" He said. Missy walked over to her purse, "I need to assimilate again." She said. The Doctor laughed, "What with cake? Or lemonade?" He asked, the nervousness in his voice was real this time. Missy pulled a straw out of her bag, "Mm-mm aren't you a funny man. Now sit still and relax, the pain will only last a moment, but most don't even remember." She said sticking the straw inside the Doctor's neck and sipping on it.

The Doctor could feel himself growing weaker, slipping from consciousness as he was being held down by Missy and her servant. He heard the door open, and Quinn burst in followed by at least half a dozen jadoon. He dropped to the ground less than a second later.


	7. Chapter 7

Seconds earlier…

Quinn had just finished being scanned and she decided to trick the jadoon into finding the real bad girl, "I know where the alien is, just let me show you!" She shouted. The Jadoon sighed, and Quinn ran down the hall hearing them just behind her. The air was growing thinner and thinner as she ran, and she thought for a moment that she'd seen black spots in her vision as she threw the electrical closets door open. As soon as she did, she saw the Doctor collapse to the ground, and Missy pull something behind her back. "Look what you've done! This guy just died of fright!" She screamed at Quinn. The jadoon scanned the Doctor, "Confirmation: Deceased." He said. Quinn sighed, a feeling of loss washing over her before she made a realization, "He gave his life just so they'd find you." She whispered.

Quinn looked down, "You drank his blood?" She questioned. Missy scoffed, "Of course not! Why would I do that?" She asked showing her hand off. Quinn looked at the judoon, "She's not human!" She cried frightened reaching for one of the judoon's scanners. "Well of course I'm human!" Missy cried, "I'm as human as you!" Quinn shook her head, "Wrong answer." She said, "You shouldn't have drank his blood." She said taking a breath and scanning Missy. "Designation: Non-human." The judoon said. Missy ran around to her electric death trap and pulled on something before turning around, "Alright then! I'm not!" She shouted. The Judoon looked at her, "Charge: Murder of the child princess of-" He started, and Missy scoffed, "Oh she deserved it! She was such a prissy girl!" She shouted, before pulling another thing on her death trap, setting it to go off in two minutes. She quickly turned around, and the judoon looked at her, "Plea: Guilty. Sentence: Execution." He said, clearly not wanting to be interrupted again.

Missy laughed, "Enjoy this moment judoon because you're gonna burn with me, burn in HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL!" She screamed as the judoon fired at her, and she was incinerated. The electricity on the machine continued to crackle, and Quinn tapped the judoon next to her, "Wait, she did something to the electrical system!" She shouted pointing straight at it. The creature walked over and scanned the system, "Lethal levels of electricity detected. Judoon ships must evacuate." He said before turning around and walking away. Quinn quickly caught up with him in the hallway, breathing fast, "Wh-what about h-him?" She stuttered, feeling incredibly dizzy. "Case closed." The judoon replied turning his back to her and marching his troops out of the school. Quinn was fuming, ignoring every part of her that wanted to pass out then and there she screamed at them, "We're all going to die! Eight hundred people! It's your fault! You murderer!"

She felt like she was going to cry as she rushed back inside to try and save the Doctor. Surely CPR must work on an alien. She placed her hands over the center of his chest, and began to do the chest compressions on the pale as snow alien. She carefully took a breath and blew air into his lungs, then she remembered something, "You've got two hearts." She said, then she began to do compressions on either side of his chest, and just when she thought she might pass out, she held on for a moment longer to suck in one last breath of air, and shortly after she blew it into his lungs, he woke up, still pale as a sheet, but alive. Quinn collapsed in exhaustion and relief, "She did something, the electricity…" She murmured before her eyes shut and she passed out.

The Doctor stood up as quickly as he could and pulled his sonic screwdriver out, then he saw it, the plugs that Missy had strategically placed so that no one could get it out with any weapon, or their hands. She clearly hadn't noticed that sonic screwdrivers weren't weapons. He hurriedly turned the screwdriver to a new setting, and pressed a button, the plug came off in seconds, and the electricity powered down, back to normal. He looked back at Quinn, and he decided he had to get her out of there. He quietly picked her up, and carried her to the one place he knew she'd love to wake up in, the choir room.

He carried Quinn as quickly as he could towards the choir room, and he kicked open its door to find most of the room unconscious. Sam and Santana were blinking, the only sign they were awake, until Sam fell unconscious. The Doctor carefully laid her down next to Sam, and looked up out of one of the choir room's windows. "Come on, come on." He mumbled, and a second later, there it was. It was pouring rain on the moon. The Doctor let out a delighted laugh, "Look at this, it's raining on the moon." He said with a smile on his face. The rain then began to go up, and then a bright flash of light.

The Doctor watched the light dim, and he could see the bushes and trees that were just outside the choir room. He could now hear fire engines, ambulances, and police sirens outside, as well as screams. The doors down the hallway burst open and the Doctor hid inside a closet, not wanting to explain why he was the only one awake in a school full of unconscious people. Medics surrounded the students checking pulses, and he hoped silently that every child in the room just outside of him was safe. Luckily, his hopes became reality. "They're alive!" A medic cried with much relief. The Doctor smiled again in delight, everyone was safe.

After about ten minutes, he slipped out of the closet and walked away from the school towards his TARDIS. It was time to go see a Glee club perform.


	8. Chapter 8

Three Days later…

"I swear to god Rachel Berry, I don't care that your boyfriend slept with another girl last year!" Tina shouted, at Rachel. They were backstage at sectionals, and they were doing nothing but fighting, as they'd done ever since their encounter on the moon. McKinley high was now MoonKinley high to schools surrounding them, such a clever nickname, not. Quinn plugged her ears and leaned into Sam, "Ugh." She groaned, "Berry, shut up, there are more important things than your boyfriend lying to you about sleeping with Santana, honestly, you could've lost him a couple of days ago, and here you are yelling at him like that day was a normal day for you." She said.

Rachel didn't stop, "You lied to me about this Finn! You fricking lied!" She shouted, then Mr. Schuester walked in, "Enough! Listen to yourselves! Quinn's right, you shouldn't be arguing you should be grateful you're alive right now. We all owe that substitute teacher our lives, and if he's out there in the audience today, we're dedicating this to him. It'll be our way of saying thank you. And in order to do that, we're going to get along, so push all your feelings aside, and perform like it's your last chance." He said. The glee club members nodded their heads one by one. Mr Schuester smiled at the response, "Alright, let's go!" He shouted clapping his hands together.

Twenty minutes later…

The kids were behind the curtains, saying their final good lucks, and giving some hugs and kisses. Quinn and Sam were behind two other doors since they were on first, and to Quinn's dismay, doing exactly what Finn and Rachel did at regionals last year, a memory which still made her shiver at the thought of it on that day. Sam brushed a piece of hair off of her face, "You look beautiful." He said. She leaned up and kissed him, pulling away when the music started. She rushed back to her spot, and watched Sam walk out into the light. After about ten seconds, she took a deep breath, and opened the door, the song pouring out of her mouth.

What Quinn didn't know was that just minutes earlier the Doctor had walked through those doors, and he'd taken a seat behind a group of men in blue and red uniforms. They'd gone and done their performance just minutes earlier, and they were all covered in a light layer of sweat. One of the boys in front of the Doctor looked backwards, and when he laid his eyes on the Doctor he smiled, "Thanks for saving my friends." He said, motioning to the stage where the New Directions was about to come on. The Doctor smiled, "You're welcome." He replied, having no idea how his kid knew him. "I'm Kurt Hummel." The boy said offering his hand. The Doctor shook it, "John Smith." He replied as the boy turned around.

The Doctor sat back in his seat as the music began to play for the New Directions, and seconds later, Sam came out of a door from behind the Doctor, and began to sing a classic song. I've had the time of my life from Dirty Dancing. The Doctor smiled, he loved that song. Sam turned to the other aisle on his left, and Quinn came out of the other door, singing her part, gazing at Sam the entire time. The two maintained eye contact as they ran down onto the stage and reached a chorus. After a moment, Quinn's eyes scanned the crowd, and landed on the Doctor, who winked at her hoping she'd recognize him. She did, and as the music intensified, so did everyone's performance.

When the song ended with Quinn dipped in Sam's arms she pointed out the Doctor, and Sam saluted him. Despite the fact that the Doctor preferred not to be saluted, he couldn't exactly go up there and tell Sam that. The group fell into another song, and another familiar face sang, Santana. He laughed in delight as two of the group's dancers ran up and began dancing their own number. He'd thought it was brilliant.

Thirty minutes later…

The New Directions were backstage celebrating their tie with the warblers, and the Doctor walked backstage showing a stage hand his psychic paper so he'd be let through. It had thought he was Quinn's brother. As he arrived he noticed all the kids gathered in a circle with the trophy in the center, and they were cheering, and laughing, and they were happy as well as alive. Quinn's blonde head suddenly rose above the crowd and she pointed out the Doctor. "Hey, we've missed you." She said walking up to him and throwing her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her back, "Sam, get over here, you helped!" He shouted, and Sam joined in on the hug. Everyone else joined in too, "Thank you!" They shouted simultaneously. Rachel reached over and whispered, "We dedicated that performance to you." With a wink at the end. The Doctor blushed, no one had ever done that for him.

Mr. Schuester walked up to him as all the kids pulled away, "Thank you." He said, "But I think these kids have said enough." The Doctor smiled, "Yeah, your friend thanked me too right before you went on." He said. They all looked at each other, "Who?" Quinn asked. The Doctor looked behind them, and grinned when he saw Kurt, "There he is now!" He said. The glee club turned around to see Kurt walking towards them, and immediately Mercedes went running up to him, "You got my text." She said as Kurt threw his arms around her, and then everyone else who came near him. The Doctor looked at Mr. Schuester, who was leaning against the wall smiling at the scene, "You've got a special family there." He said. Mr. Schuester laughed, "Yeah, they're a great group of kids, they can really touch your heart in a way that you've never been touched before." He said. The Doctor sighed, "I used to have a family like that, a long time ago, they're gone now though." He said distractedly. Mr. Schuester raised his eyebrows, "Couldn't have been gone too long, you look really young." He said. The Doctor let out a small laugh, "The word long has many definitions." He replied.

Mr. Schue got up from the wall, "Well said Mr. Smith." He said shaking the Doctor's hand and walking away. The Doctor turned around and left as well, he had one last mission to fulfill before leaving Lima.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS set it to land near where the bus would drop off the kids in the schools parking lot. He was going to fulfill his mission. His ship's engines roared loudly as it left its current placement in the parking lot outside the sectionals building, and he headed for the school's parking lot one hour into the future, minutes before the glee club would arrive back at the school. He opened the TARDIS doors, and he observed that he could hear the bus engines from where he was. He stepped out and walked around the corner of the building just in time to see it pull up.

The kids stepped out one by one, each happier than the last. Quinn and Sam exchanged a kiss as they held up the trophy that symbolized their win. The Doctor smiled as they handed the trophy to a very surprised Mr. Schuester, and then Quinn watched as Sam ran off to his car, a smile still plastered on her face as she turned her head to see the Doctor leaning against the building, his red converse shoe'd feet kicking casually at the ground. She made sure no one was looking as she ran over to him, the high heels she was wearing clicked on the pavement. The Doctor walked around the corner, casually indicating for her to follow him.

Quinn smoothed out her white to black dress and tightened the strings as she rounded the corner to see the Doctor leaning against a big blue box that read, "POLICE public call BOX" in big white letters. "Are you sure your name isn't The Leaner?" Quinn joked as she approached him, and he laughed, "No, it's just the Doctor." He said. Quinn looked up, "So what are you doing with a Police Box?" She asked, "Must've taken a lot of time to lug this thing here." The Doctor shook his head, "I'm an alien remember? This is my ship." He said. Quinn looked at the box, it was awfully small to be a ship, "Small ship, how do you fit in there is it bigger on the inside or something?" She asked. The Doctor stood up straight, "How'd you know?" He asked. Quinn stepped back baffled, "I didn't! Are you serious?" She asked pushing the doors open and stepping into the TARDIS. "Whoa." She said stepping back out and running around the box feeling every side, "That's impossible!" She shouted.

The Doctor laughed, Rose had the same reaction. He stopped laughing when he thought of her, his face growing solemn until he realized Quinn was staring at him, "Doctor? Are you alright?" She asked putting a hand on his arm. He nodded, "Yeah, I just recently lost a friend, her name was Rose, she traveled with me in the TARDIS, that's what the ship's called, and she was taken into a parallel universe, no getting her back." He said, wondering why he'd just spilled his guts to a high school girl. Quinn wrapped her arms around him, "I think you need a hug." She said, and a moment later he hugged her back, "Yeah." He replied. She pulled away, "I'd better get back, they're going to wonder where I've been. It's not going to be fun getting back to boring old high school life." She said. The Doctor shook his head, "You don't have to, you could come with me, travel the universe, see anything you want to." He said, "It's a very different life though, usually involving a lot of danger."

Quinn frowned, "I can't I've got school the day after tomorrow and my mom thinks I'm going over to Santana's for an overnighter." She said. The Doctor grinned, "Did I mention it's also a time machine?" He asked. Quinn shook her head, "Prove it." She said. The Doctor nodded, and walked inside the TARDIS, and closing the door. Quinn watched in utter amazement as the ship disappeared right before her eyes, and then reappeared seconds later, the Doctor was holding a drenched black rain coat, and his tie. "Told you so." He said. Quinn laughed in delight, "That was three days ago!" She exclaimed, "You really can travel in time!" The Doctor smiled and held open the door for her, "What do you say?" He asked holding out his hand. Quinn nodded, and took it, "Yes." She said as he pulled her inside the TARDIS, which was truly a stunning thing on the inside.

The walls were covered in light bulbs, and the ceiling was laced with wire streamers. In the center seemed to be the controls, and just above them was what looked like undersea coral. It was beautiful, but Quinn still had so many questions. "Okay, I've got a billion questions in my head, particularly about three days ago." She said. The Doctor looked at her, "Shoot." He said with a smile on his face. Quinn sighed, "Why did you just randomly kiss me?" She asked, "I mean, how did it distract the jadoon?" The Doctor laughed, "Simple! It was a genetic transfer! I simply gave you some of my own DNA, just enough to distract them." He said shifting around some of the TARDIS controls. Quinn was about to ask another question when the ship suddenly shook violently, "Is it always like this?" She asked instead. The Doctor nodded, "Yes it is! Welcome aboard Quinn Fabray!" He shouted reaching across and shaking her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

City of Angels.

Quinn woke up in a bed that wasn't her own, there were no windows, just dim lights. She panicked for a moment before she remembered that she was safe inside the Doctor's ship, nothing would harm her in here. She sat up, realizing she was still in her sectionals dress, but she didn't mind. For once Quinn had woken up looking absolutely beautiful. She swung her legs out of the bed and walked barefoot out into the hallway of the TARDIS, smelling bacon and pancakes. There must be a kitchen on board, and as Quinn walked by a door, she could see through a window into a library. That's funny, she thought, he's got a library on a spaceship.

She brushed a piece of hair out of her face, and walked into the kitchen, "Whoa." She said, looking around. The food was already on a table, on separate plates across from each other. "Ah you're awake good morning." The Doctor said cheerfully. "Hey." Quinn replied sitting down, "So, you're a chef too?" The Doctor laughed, "No, the TARDIS made the food, I'm not the best cook according to um, Rose." He said, the smile on his face once again faltering when he said that name. "She was more than your friend wasn't she?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head, "Sometimes I'd want her to be, but it'd be impossible, I don't age, I regenerate. That's what I do to avoid death I'll explain later, and I knew it never would've worked out, but I did love her. I was telling her goodbye in the parallel world just a few weeks ago, and then I was about to tell her, when I got cut off." He said.

Quinn sighed, "I'm sorry." She said, "You know, I've lost quite a bit myself in the past year, but I don't know if I'm ready to open up about all that yet, you certainly wouldn't look at me the same way." She slammed her palm into her forehead, regretting telling him even that. The Doctor smiled, "Anyway, we're just floating adrift in space, we're really close to the galaxy Andromeda, would you like to see it?" He asked. Quinn nodded, amazed at how fast he changed the subject, "Yes I'd love to!" She said practically beaming at the Doctor. He looked at their food, "Let's eat first." He said, and the two began to eat their food as quickly as they could so they could see the stars.

As soon as she'd finished eating what her stomach could handle the Doctor had pulled on her hand and led her out of the kitchen and back towards the TARDIS console room. He pressed a button on the controls, and then he ran to the doors, "Shall we?" He said offering his hand out to Quinn, who smiled, "Okay." She said chuckling a little bit as the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors. Quinn gasped, it was beautiful, and glowing a bluish white. There were billions of stars inside of it, each glowing a different shade, making the galaxy appear to glitter, like a glittering spiral disk. "It's beautiful." She whispered sitting down on the floor and dangling her legs into the open space.

She looked down to see her golden fix lifting up in the air on its own, nothing holding it up. "There's no gravity out here. The TARDIS shields are up so that's why we're not dead right now. The shields are strong enough to keep us down, but not small things, like your fix." The Doctor explained. Quinn smiled, "Could we sit on top of the TARDIS?" She asked. The Doctor looked back at the ship's coral, "Well, why not?" He asked reaching his hand up and pulling himself up on top of the ship. "Wow." He breathed, he loved the view he got up there. Quinn cleared her throat, "Some help please?" She asked. The Doctor reached down, and his hands met hers. He pulled her up with minimal effort, in fact, she seemed to float up almost, and she floated back down like a bubble in the air when she landed back on the TARDIS. The only thing still in motion was her hair, which was landing on her shoulders as she stood next to him, "Whoa." She said as she continued gazing out at the galaxy.

The Doctor smiled, "Do you see that constellation right there?" He asked pointing to the right at a constellation of stars that quite resembled a person. There were even two eyes. "The eyes are two suns, rotating around each other in constant motion. Never stopping, never faltering, always burning. And then there's a little mouth shape. I call it the smiley face constellation. It's always so happy." He said. Quinn's face turned into an expression of delight, "This is just, incredible!" She shouted kicking both feet up and letting herself float down so that she was sitting on the TARDIS dangling her legs over the edge. The Doctor sat down next to her, not floating quite as gracefully, but still moving with ease. "So, now that you've seen space, why don't I show you time?" He asked. Quinn's eyes met his, and she raised a cocky eyebrow, "Why don't you?" She asked in response, and the Doctor smiled before sliding himself back into the TARDIS, "Alright I'll help you down." He said reaching up. Instead, Quinn swung herself in a backflip into the ship, "How's that for helping someone down?" She asked.

The Doctor couldn't help but show how impressed he was on his face, "I've never had a cheerleader companion before." He said. Quinn clenched one hand into a fist and pulled it downwards, "Yes!" She shouted as the Doctor closed the TARDIS doors. "Alright, let's see… Oh! I know!" He shouted, "1927!" He pulled a few levers and flipped some switches and Quinn could see the galaxy's light disappear as the TARDIS vanished into the time vortex, and reappeared somewhere darker. "Where are we?" She asked. The Doctor grinned, "Los Angeles, 1920, best times in American history." He said, and he was just about to head for the doors when Quinn stopped him, "Wait, I'm wearing a completely outrageous dress for this time period, and no shoes, won't I cause a disturbance?" She asked. The Doctor sighed, "Good point, and don't worry I'm always prepared for this kind of thing, I've got a huge closet filled with clothes from every time period." He said walking up into the TARDIS' hallways, and turning into the first door on the left immediately, "Come on!" He shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn walked out of the closet feeling very old fashioned, yet incredible as she took the Doctor's hand and let him lead her out of the TARDIS. "Wow." She whispered, and the Doctor grinned, "Yeah, it's pretty incredible." He said as they gazed around at the old fashioned buildings. "I could get used to this, now what are we here for? What's big in 1920?" She asked. The Doctor grinned, "Think back on history class, what's really big in this time?" He asked. Quinn's mouth popped open, "The first movies with people talking?" She asked curiously. The Doctor nodded, "Yup!" He said popping the P. Quinn looked around, "Is this Sunset Boulevard?" She asked. He looked around, "It would appear so! Come on, let's check it out." He said grabbing her hand and leading her down the street.

Quinn looked around in awe at the city, the lights fascinated her. They made the city glow brightly, illuminating the paved road, and the movie studio up ahead. "So, where are we going?" Quinn asked. The Doctor grinned, "Well, Quinn Fabray, we're in Hollywood, in the 1920's, silent films are being converted into talking pictures. Why don't we go watch a film in progress?" He asked in reply. Quinn's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" She asked gleefully. He nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. She looked down at the ground sheepishly, "Oh, I don't know." She replied.

"Alright then, Allonsy!" The Doctor shouted leading Quinn towards the gates of the building directly ahead of them. The sign on the gates read, "Monumental pictures." Quinn tapped the Doctor on the shoulder, "Is this like the place from Singin' in the rain?" She asked. He nodded, "Yeah, but Singin' in the Rain's a fictional story, didn't really happen except for the conversion to talking pictures." He said.

Quinn gazed around at the movie studio in awe, "This is amazing." She whispered to the Doctor as they watched a group of actors in pirate costumes pretend to fight. "Now go in for the kill!" An over excited director cried. One of the actors, wielding an obviously fake sword, then proceeded to stab the other actor in between his chest and his arm. "And cut!" The Director shouted, "That was simply fantastic, just wait till we film outside tomorrow!"

The Actors helped each other up, and smiled at the director, "Well, we're just as excited Mr. Chaplin!" One of them shouted shaking his hand. The Director tipped his bouret, "Alright, I'll see you lot tomorrow I've got another scene to prepare for, bring in the extras, and someone find Jessica LaMonte!" He screamed as the two male actors left. As Quinn watched them leave, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, and she whirled around to face a stage hand, "Are you an extra?" He asked. Quinn looked at the Doctor, and raised an eyebrow as if to ask, "Are we?" He nodded, "Yes, we're both extras, we're just waiting for our cue." He said in a perfect American accent. This time both of Quinn's eyebrows went up, she hadn't known that he could do that accent.

"Why aren't you in your costumes? OH we must get you into your costumes! Hurry! Hurry! It's that way a couple doors to the left, there you'll find the extras costumes." He shouted pointing urgently in the direction they were facing, and pushing the Doctor and Quinn towards it. The moment he was gone Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought he'd never leave." She whispered. The Doctor laughed, "Neither did I." He said in his normal voice, "Now come on, we've got costumes to put on." He added leading Quinn down the hallway.

A smile appeared on her face as she ran with the Doctor past two doors, and finally, on the third a sign read, "Costumes". She reached out her hand to open the door when it burst open and hit her forehead. "Ow!" She screamed. "Get outta my way blondie! What the hell are you doin' trying to get into my dressing room?"A brunette woman snapped. The Doctor smiled kindly at her, "We're just lookin' for the extras trailer miss." He said, once again using his American accent. The woman sighed, "It's two more doors down." She said pointing to another door. "Thanks." Quinn murmured rubbing her head, which still hurt from its collision with the door. The woman dismissed Quinn's gratitude, "If I catch you comin' into my trailer again, I'll have the both of you fired." She snapped walking out of her dressing room and down the hallway.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the woman, "God she's full of it." She told the Doctor. He laughed, "I deal with people like that on a day to day basis." He said. Quinn let out a giggle, "I'm convinced she's somehow related to Rachel." She whispered. The Doctor thought for a moment, "Well, it's possible, she does look an awful lot like her." He said turning towards the door the actress had just pointed out. "So, let's get ready to be on film Quinn!" He shouted. Quinn nodded, "Let's." She replied taking his arm and walking towards the door alongside the time lord.

He quickly opened the door, and let Quinn walk in before he did. "Wow, look at all this." She said as she ran over to the racks and racks of costumes. She held up a dress, "Is this pirate enough matey?" She asked. The Doctor laughed, "Argh!" He growled holding up an eye patch to his eye. Quinn smiled widely at the Doctor, "This is amazing." She said, "Thank you."

He grinned, "You're welcome Miss Fabray, now, I believe we have to be on camera soon." He said. Quinn nodded, "Yeah, of course." She said shaking her head and picking out costume pieces.

Soon the Doctor and his companion emerged from the dressing room arm in arm walking back towards the set. "I can't believe I'm about to be in a movie." Quinn whispered excitedly. The Doctor grinned, "I've done it before, I was an extra in Titanic." He said. Quinn stopped walking, "Seriously? What part?" She asked. He shrugged, "The part where everyone was falling off the boat." He replied. A giggle escaped her lips, "You are full of surprises." She said. He nodded, "That's my job, Mister Surprise." He beamed.

The two continued walking down the hall, continuing their conversation until once again Quinn ran into the woman from earlier. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't come near me! Good lord when are they firing you two?" She shouted angrily storming away. "Miss LaMonte! Don't destroy the flowers!" A voice cried from a distance after she disappeared. Quinn cringed as she heard a shattering noise, and then proceeded to head towards the sound. A worker was beginning to pick up pieces of a shattered vase, "This is just great, absolutely great." He said. Quinn knelt down and began to help him, "Are you alright sir?" She asked. He nodded, "I'm fine." He said, then he paused, "Shouldn't you be on set?" He asked.

"I've got bigger problems." Quinn said picking up another piece. The Doctor knelt down next to her and began to help as well, "Oh, great, now I'm gonna get the both of you fired." The man muttered. The Doctor shook his head, "Aw, nonsense! Not in a million years!" He said. A smile appeared on the man's face as he turned back to Quinn, "I'm Andrew Frescott, and who might you be?" He asked handing her one of the roses from the floor. Quinn blushed, "I'm Quinn Fabray, and this is…" Her voice faltered as she realized she didn't quite know what to call the Doctor. "John, John Smith." He interjected. Andrew shook their hands, "Nice to meet you Quinn, John. Now you should get running along, you've got a scene to film." He said.

The Doctor and Quinn both nodded at the man before continuing their walk onto the set.


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor and Quinn both nodded at the man before continuing their walk onto the set.

Once they'd both arrived, the director immediately started bossing them around on camera. Several actors' eyes rolled as he put them in one position after the next. "It's his first talking picture, he's bound to be nervous." One actor muttered. "Yeah, and none of us get lines except for whoever the hell's playing Jessica's servant." Another whispered. The whispering ceased as soon as the director came back around behind the camera, "Alright, where the hell's Leanne?" He shouted. The man in charge of placing mics responded first, "She's on her way sir, I'm sure of it I just saw her in costume." He said.

The Director sighed, "Well, if she's not here in five minutes we're recasting her with one of these extras." He said. No sooner had the words left his mouth than a pretty blonde actress dashed into the room in servant's dress. "I'm so sorry I was late Mr. Chaplin! Jessica was having wardrobe troubles." She said as she took her place on set next to the Doctor and Quinn. "Leanne, you realize you're only playing the role of her servant and you're not actually a servant correct?" Mr. Chaplin asked. She nodded, "Yes sir, sorry sir." She replied before looking at the floor.

Quinn smiled at the girl, "We had a run in with Jessica too, she wasn't too happy to see us." She said. The girl shrugged, "Yeah, she's not too happy to see anyone these days, many of the extras fear she may quit the film!" She exclaimed silently. Quinn frowned, "Well, that wouldn't be very good now would it?" She asked. Leanne shook her head, "It certainly wouldn't, after all my life pretty much depends on this film getting made." She said looking back to the camera.

The Doctor frowned, and Quinn noticed, "She means it metaphorically I'm sure, I mean wouldn't you feel the same way if you were cast in a film only to have it stop mid production?" She asked. He shrugged, "Well, I've had much more important things happen in my life other than just films." He said casually as Jessica LaMonte appeared in front of them. Another actor strolled on set right behind her, and Quinn assumed him to be the male lead. The pair looked strikingly like the Finn and Rachel she knew from home, and this worried Quinn. Perhaps she was going insane.

"Ah, my two lovely little stars! Come now! Places everyone! Places!" The director cried. Everyone got into position. The Doctor and Quinn stood in front of a small railing that was part of the fake pirate ship next to the "servant". "Ready, and action!" He called.

Jessica approached the male actor she'd walked in with, in fury, "You liar! You said you were going to take us safely to the Isle and look what you've done! We're in the middle of a hurricane!" She shouted dramatically. The director made several motions with his hands, and a series of fans blew on the actors on the set. Quinn's hair went flying all around her shoulders, and when she looked out at the Doctor's hair it just looked even spikier than normal.

"Well little lady I'm awful sorry about that, maybe if we survive I can get you a drink?" The other actor asked in response. "AND THE THUNDER!" The director shouted. All of the actors suddenly ducked down, or flinched in response to the sound they couldn't hear. "Romana please take the others below deck and keep them safe whilst I converse with the Captain." Jessica said to Leanne, who nodded, and ushered every other actor except for Jessica and the actor portraying the Captain out of the camera's way.

Quinn and the Doctor watched the scene play out from there, "I will most certainly not be going for a drink with an insolent coward!" Jessica screamed at him, then turned to the camera, "Cut." She said with a frown, now out of character. The director groaned, "Cut!" He called. The fans stopped blowing, the camera stopped rolling. "Jessica what is it?" He asked. Jessica stomped her foot on the ground, "Well, for one thing, this film isn't working." She said. The actor playing the captain sighed, "Jessica you said that about the last film too, and it wound up being fantastic!" He exclaimed.

Jessica shook her head and pouted. "Frighteningly like Rachel." Quinn whispered to the Doctor. "Well, this time I mean it James. The script is awful, the sets are garbage, and no one is putting as much effort into this as I am." Jessica said to James. "Come on Jessica, we'll do anything, we'll fix the sets, and the script if you'd like, but we need you on this film!" Mr. Chaplin cried. Jessica wedged her foot into the ground, "Absolutely not. There is no way I am going to be in anymore films, I quit!" She shouted storming off the set, everyone's eyes trained on her.

The Doctor and Quinn glanced at each other and shrugged, "I wonder who's gonna replace Jessica." Quinn whispered. Leanne sighed, "Probably no one, unless Mr. Chaplin decides to replace his beloved star." She said walking off of the set and back towards the dressing rooms. Quinn turned to the Doctor, a look of disappointment obvious on her face. "What's wrong?" The Doctor asked. She sighed, "I just thought it'd be really cool if we were able to stick around for this whole movie and be in all of these scenes. Looks like we've got no chance now." She said. The time lord laughed, "Oh Quinn, you clearly don't remember that I've got a time machine that can go anywhere in time and space, we can convince Jessica to return." He said.

Quinn sighed, "But we don't know where she is." She retorted. The Doctor winked at her, "We're about to find out aren't we?" He asked. Quinn nodded, "Definitely." She replied.

Half an hour later the Doctor and Quinn left the studio with the hotel room number of one Jessica LaMonte, and approached the door walking shoulder to shoulder. The Doctor looked down at the paper as they walked along the hallways and towards room 202. "Doctor!" Quinn stage whispered when he nearly walked past it. He stopped abruptly, and nearly crashed into Quinn when he turned around.

"You've really gotta give me some warning when you decide to do that." Quinn muttered as he banged on the door. "No interviews!" A voice, presumably Jessica's, called from inside. "It's just us, the annoying people who couldn't find the costume room." The Doctor said. The door opened a crack, "What do you want from me? Autographs? Interviews? A word with whatever paper you're working for?" She asked. Quinn rolled her eyes, Jessica was frighteningly like Rachel. "We don't want an interview, what we want is for you to return to the film. Everyone's devastated that you've left." She said.

Jessica laughed, and then looked back at their serious expressions, then only laughed harder. "You honestly think I'm going to return at the word of two extras?" She said clutching her chest laughing. The Doctor looked at Quinn confused as if to ask why she was laughing. She shook her head, "I don't know." She said. Jessica straightened herself out, "Well, I'm not returning to that damned film, you can go recast me with the rest of the crew. They've all got rooms here, mine's gonna be vacant after tonight! Now get out!" Jessica shouted slamming the door in their faces.


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn stepped back, and almost fell into the Doctor. She quickly apologized before smoothing out her red dress. He sighed, "I'm sorry Quinn. There's probably dozens of films around in Hollywood in anytime." He said. Quinn shook her head, "No, I don't just wanna do this for myself anymore. You saw how broken everyone in that room looked when Jessica stormed off set." She said. The Doctor looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure?" HE asked. Quinn nodded, "There's no stopping me." She replied.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment, then Quinn yawned, "Are you tired?" The Doctor asked. She shook her head, "No, I'm fine, I'm good, I'm golden I don't need sleep." She said. He laughed, and gently elbowed her arm, "Sure you don't. You're only human. Come on, I'll get us a room." He replied.

She looked at him confused, "Doctor, I thought the TARDIS had bedrooms." She said. He smirked, "The TARDIS is a five mile walk away from here Quinn, I don't think you'll make it." He said. Quinn wasn't about to complain, or convince him to change his mind.

Half an hour later the two of them were in a room with, unfortunately, only one bed.. The Doctor took off his trench coat and hung it on a coat hanger before stepping out on their balcony. "Well, isn't this nice." He said looking out over the ocean. Quinn, who had changed back into her red flapper dress stepped out beside him, "Wow…" She said, "If only everyone back home could see this."

The Doctor laughed, "Maybe one day." He said. Quinn smiled, and yawned again, "Alright, what time is it?" She asked. The Doctor thought for a moment, "9:20 p.m. It probably feels later though." He said. Quinn nodded, "It certainly does." She said flopping herself down on her bed.

She wasn't on the bed for long, for a moment later, an ear piercing scream sounded from the hallways of the hotel. The Doctor and Quinn dashed out of their room, and ran towards the sound, which was eminating from Jessica's room. When they got there, they found Jessica lying on the floor in a pool of water, dead.

"I don't know how it happened! I just found her out here choking!" A maid exclaimed. The Doctor, Quinn, and the director of the film, Larry Chaplin walked towards the body. The Doctor leaned down to examine it, "She drowned." He said, closing Jessica's still open, blankly staring eyes.

"How?" Quinn asked curiously. He shook his head, "There's no water anywhere near here." He mumbled, "Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't."

Quinn looked at him, "Well what is it?" She asked. "Witch craft." He replied.

!

The Doctor and Quinn went back up to their room to discover that there was only one, small bed. "Um, let's just try to make it work." The Doctor said awkwardly. Quinn giggled as he laid down in the middle of the bed. She walked closer, "Scoot over there's not much room on this thing." She ordered him. He obeyed and Quinn laid down next to him, thinking of the last time she'd gotten in bed with a guy, and it sent a shudder throughout her whole body. "Quinn?" The Doctor asked. She snapped out of it and looked up at the Doctor, "What?" She asked in response. He shrugged, "Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head, "No, I haven't been okay in over a year," She said looking up at the ceiling, "Have you ever made a mistake that changed the course of your life? Something ridiculous, and stupid, and it only led to one more big mistake?" She asked. The Doctor nodded, now he was looking up at the ceiling too, "Yeah, I've made many mistakes like that." He said, "I made one last year when I never told Rose I..."

Quinn looked over at the Doctor's face, the sadness that she'd only seen once in his eyes was now visible on every part of his face, including his eyes despite the fact that they were now closed. "I don't know why I can let you tell me about Rose, when I can't tell you about my own da- I mean problem." She said, and the Doctor's eyes snapped open. "What were you about to say?" he asked, looking her in the eyes, and she closed her eyes before she could cry in front of him, "I- I- I had a baby last year." She confessed finally, feeling confident when she wasn't looking at him. There was silence for a moment, and the Doctor sighed, "If you don't want to tell me out loud, then there is one way you can tell me, sit up." He said. Quinn obeyed, and she could feel the Doctor's warm fingers on her temples, "Now picture a door, and picture yourself opening it, this will allow you to show me any memories of yours. Just picture a door closing if there's something you don't want me to see." He said. Quinn nodded, and within seconds she could sense a second presence inside her mind.

As the Doctor walked along through her memories, he could feel all of her rejection through her second year of high school each time she'd walk down a hallway. She'd been used to people moving to the walls to let her through, and then she'd had to become one of the crowd, all alone. He saw the day that Finn found out he wasn't her baby's father, and the day she'd gotten kicked off of the cheerleading squad. He saw her struggle with money, he saw her own father abandon her, he saw her sit in a classroom angry because she wouldn't get a chance to show off a side of her no one knew she had, then her team's regionals performance, and after that, a closed door. He looked around for an open one, and he found it, leading him to find a very drunk Quinn, and the kid named Puck with a bunch of wine coolers. Quinn's pupils were very dilated, he wondered how she hadn't died of alcohol poisoning. He moved on to a new door, and saw her on a hospital bed, wearing one of those blue gowns holding a beautiful little baby girl.

He looked up, and saw Mercedes there looking down on Quinn and the baby, both seemed to have smiles on their faces, but Quinn's held a slight sadness to it. The sadness seemed to be a very small echo of his own sadness, and he wondered why she seemed so sad. He found out moments later as he was whisked into a new memory, this time Quinn was standing, wearing a pink robe, her hair was in a messy bun, and she was talking to Puck. "She looks like you." He said. The Doctor looked down, and when he looked closely, she did resemble Quinn quite a bit. He looked back onto the conversation, "Did you love me?" She asked, not looking at him. Puck nodded, "Yeah, but, even more now." He said. Quinn looked up at him, and blushed, putting her hand on the glass separating her from her daughter. The Doctor watched her thoughts turn dark, they were about giving up the baby, and moving on with her life. "I'm sorry." She whispered, so quietly that not even Puck could hear her.

The Doctor was snapped back into reality in seconds, and he looked Quinn in the eyes, she had opened them again, "I could take you to see her if you'd like, when we're done here, if you wanted to know what her life is like." He offered. Quinn smiled, "Her name's Beth, Puck decided her name through a song. But no, I can't, if I do, I might be tempted to try to take her away from the woman who adopted her, I can't just do that to someone." She said. The Doctor nodded, "I understand." He said, "If it helps, I've lost the opportunity to talk to my children too." He quickly shut his mouth. He could handle talking about Rose, but he couldn't handle talking about Gallifrey. Quinn smirked, "So many secrets, so little time." She whispered. The Doctor grinned, "Yeah, we've got a lot more time than you think." He said quickly kissing Quinn's forehead, "Night Q." He said. She laughed, "My cheerleading coach calls me Q." She whispered before lying her head down on the pillow, and falling into a deep sleep.


	14. Tribute to Finn

I'm aware that this has nothing to do with what's going on in the story, but I'm hoping it's okay, cause I just need to do this.

!

Quinn sat down in the library of the TARDIS, and stared up at the ceiling. Her nerves were rattled, and her heart was pounding. It wasn't just because of the god awful flu she'd caught whilst on Jupiter's moon Europa.

Beads of sweat dripped down from her hairline all the way down to where her shirt tag was sticking out. She couldn't move, she felt paralyzed.

It had been about three weeks since she'd shown Sam and Santana the TARDIS, and watched in amusement with the Doctor as the two pondered about as to how it could possibly be bigger on the inside. She'd turned to the Doctor, looking for an answer, but he offered none.

Ever since that first moment during those three weeks, Quinn had felt incredibly good. At least, she had until Santana burst into the room about a moment earlier babbling insanely about a girl named Sally Sparrow.

Who was Sally Sparrow? Quinn had wondered, and when Santana mumbled something back that sounded an awful lot like, "Someone we don't know yet." Quinn grew nervous.

"What did she say?" She asked curiously standing up and setting down the history textbook she was using. Santana looked all around the library, as if she were searching for an excuse to avoid the subject. Quinn let her for a moment, but then she snapped, "Santana!" She shouted. The latina's head whipped back into focus on Quinn, "What did Sally say?" the blonde asked again.

Santana looked down, "She said something about Finn." She mumbled. Quinn's heart thumped louder in her chest. Santana had mumbled twice in one conversation. THAT wasn't a good sign. "What'd she say? Is she his future wife or something? Or his real estate agent?" Quinn asked. Santana shook her head, "She's just someone who got caught up with us somehow, but she mentioned something about September of 2013." She said. Quinn frowned, "That's just two years from now..." She said, "What's so special about it? And what does it have to do with Finn?" She asked.

The two former cheerleaders stared at each other for a moment, standing in silence. In both of their hearts they knew whatever mystery there was surrounding Finn Hudson was not good. Quinn's mind filled with a dozen thoughts, and the sweat trickled down her back as she wondered what could've happened to Finn.

Could Finn have been...?

Did he marry Rachel...?

Did they have a kid...?

OH my god he's cheating on Rachel with...?

The moment of silence was interrupted by the Doctor, who stormed inside the room in a slightly agitated manner, Sam following right behind him holding a bunch of files in his hands. Quinn's fears turned to the worst, if the Doctor felt something was up, whatever happened to Finn was bad.

"Doctor, what's going on?" She asked. He brushed right past her, and Quinn watched Sam follow after him with the files still in his hands. "Sam!" She shouted. He didn't turn to her either, and he didn't look back once.

Santana looked worried now too, and it occured to Quinn that she didn't know as much as she'd let on. "What's happening?" She asked. Santana shrugged, and followed on after Sam and the Doctor, "Chicos!" She cried angrily planting her foot firmly in the carpet. Both men turned around at once, knowing if they didn't they'd be subjected to all kinds of Santana style torture later.

"What's going on?" She demanded. Quinn walked up beside her, "What's going on with Finn?" She added. The Doctor sighed, "Well, while you've been recovering we were out waiting for the TARDIS to charge up a bit in Cardiff, and we ran into someone who knew us. She knew us all." He said gravely.

Quinn blinked, then laughed nervously, "So? Lots of people know about us! We're time travelers now-" She started, but Sam interrupted. "She didn't just know about us, she knew about our fate in an upcoming situation." He said.

"What situation?"

"Finn-"

"SAM... Don't."

"Doctor-"

"Tell me!"

"Finn is-"

"SAM! I'm telling you! Don't! You shouldn't even know!"

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on?!" Quinn cried. The Doctor and Sam looked at each other for a tense moment, and then calmed down. The time lord stepped forwards first, "Quinn, in 2013, I don't know when, or where, but in 2013, Finn is going to encounter a race called the Weeping Angels." He said calmly.

Quinn looked confused, "The Weeping Angels?" She asked. He nodded, "Yes, but here's the thing about these creatures. They feed off of time energy, so they feed by sending people back in time, and living off of the energy of all the days they could have had." He said. Quinn's mind took a moment to process it, "What...?" She asked, "Are you suggesting-?"

"Yes."

Quinn's hand flew to her mouth, and she turned around to see Santana's hand in the same place on her own face. "Does Finn die?" She asked, her voice breaking. Sam stepped forwards, but the Doctor laid a hand on his shoulder, "Let me." He mouthed walking up to Quinn, who still awaited an answer, "Yes." He said, "But not today, not soon. He'll be sent back in time, and he'll deliver a message to Sally Sparrow when he grows old."

The blonde shook her head, and let out a heavy sigh, "Doctor, can I go see him?" She asked. The Doctor looked at Quinn, who was still wrapped up in blankets and wearing her pajamas. She still looked pretty sick. "Quinn..." He protested, "I really don't think it's a good idea."

Santana nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I absolutely agree, I mean, come on. You've been sick for five days." She said, "There's just no way that you can go out there and face him like this." She said quietly. The third time she'd ever been quiet in the whole conversation.

Quinn wasn't having it. "No. I'm gonna go clean myself up, and you're gonna take me to two days after the championship game." She said. The tense series of looks exchanged about the people in the room confirmed all the opinions about Quinn's newest quest, but eventually she broke the tension by leaving the room, and turning straight towards her own.

Half an hour later Quinn emerged from her bedroom wearing a fresh, clean, non-sick and germy outfit. Her hair was held up out of her face by a headband, which she was grateful for. She didn't want any strands of hair to get in her way for what she was about to do.

She walked into the console room, and found the area empty, and the doors wide open. She stepped cautiously onto the metal grating of the ship's floor, as if it were suddenly a trap. Perhaps it was just the silence that made her feel that way.

It seemed like an eternity passed before she finally left the ship, and stepped out into an almost empty McKinley high school hallway. She looked around, and watched Dave Karofsky pass her, an intense glare being shot in her direction. She leaned against a locker, a little freaked out by his behavior.

That was when she noticed Finn approaching her. "So," He said, and she flinched when she heard his voice, "How does it feel to be out of uniform?" He asked. She thought for a moment about what she'd really say in this situation if she didn't know about Finn's fate. "Weird. People have been giving me strange looks." She said.

Finn laughed, and before he could speak again Quinn interrupted him, "I wanted to thank you. For helping me do the right thing." She said, "For every time you've helped me do the right thing." She mumbled. "Aw, you would've done it on your own." He protested.

She shook her head, "You're amazing. On the field and off. It reminded me of why I loved you." She said, and there was a pause before she gently reached forwards and pressed her lips onto his.

He seemed shocked at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. Quinn soon pulled away, and walked back to the TARDIS, "I'll see you later." She mumbled under her breath. Finn didn't hear her, but she knew that what she'd just done would cause a lot of trouble for her in the future. When she shut the doors behind her, she let a single tear fall down her cheek as she looked up.

The Doctor was staring down at her from a few feet away. It took a moment, but he opened his arms slightly, and she ran straight into them. She found comfort when she suddenly found she needed it most.

**So yeah... That will kickstart the blink inspired episode thing in the future, but I will be revamping this fic a bit... So... Yeah... AND LET ME JUST SAY I broke down like 6 or 10 times crying tonight. Oh god... I can't even. **

**DON'T TALK TO ME I'M HAVING FEELS. **


End file.
